


ART & VID: Together like the Devil and Sin

by mithborien



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Prohibition, Prohibition AU, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few nights a week, Jared lights a candle in the window and opens the doors to his speakeasy, welcoming one and all, so long as they know the password and how to keep their mouths shut. When the liquor starts to dry up and the revenuers start closing in, Jared is forced to hang all of his fortunes on Jensen, a bootlegger who offers him a lot of pretty promises and an even prettier smile. Together, they set off on a run that will take them from mountain hollows to metropolitan hideouts, from backwoods shacks to ritzy hotels and all points in between. They couldn't be more different; Jared is unassuming, low-keyed, and Jensen is as flashy as his souped-up Buick, but they soon discover that they have a lot more than moonshine in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART & VID: Together like the Devil and Sin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Together Like the Devil and Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/865356) by [riyku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyku/pseuds/riyku). 



[ ](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v170/Mithborien/Bigbang/spn-bb-2013-image_zpsf66d263f.jpg)

_**Password:** prohibition_

**Read the story:** [Together like the Devil and Sin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/865356) by [riyku](http://archiveofourown.org/users/riyku/pseuds/riyku)  
 **Video Details:** J2 | Prohibition AU | 0.47 | "Straight up and down" by The Brian Jonestown Massacre  
 **Available at:** [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/69413882) (Password: prohibition) | [DW](http://mithborien.dreamwidth.org/117555.html) | [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/866785) | [Tumblr](http://mithborien.tumblr.com/post/54426341116/video-password-prohibition-spn-j2-big-bang)  
 **Download:** 9mb @ [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/wj2gbegv94t2yn1/spn-devilandsin-mithborien.avi)

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, another year, another big bang!
> 
> I haven't read the final version of my author's story but I am sure it is great since a Prohibition Era J2 AU sounded like a lot of fun. So thank you very much to riyku for providing such an interesting and inspiring premise. 
> 
> Thanks also go out to lilly_the_kid for helping suggesting some scenes for the vid. The "atmospheric" clips in the vid are from Boardwalk Empire, as in the music.
> 
> Also, click on the main image manip if you would like to see a larger version.
> 
> Finally, I really wish that the show would put Sam in more fancy costumes :(


End file.
